Feliz día de las madres, mamá
by Regina Barboza
Summary: Primer día de las madres luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo se sentirá Molly sin Fred? ¿Cómo hará para salir adelante sin uno de sus hijos? One-shot dedicado a todas la mamas ¡Dejen muchos revies!


¿Cómo disfrutar de este día? ¿Cómo disfrutarlo cuando una parte de ti se ha ido y nunca más regresará?

Molly Weasley da una media sonrisa a sus hijos desde un lado de la mesa; sabe que todos y cada uno de ellos trata de hacerla feliz en este día, pero ¿cómo hacerlo al ver la mirada vacía de George, las enormes ojeras de Ginny y la culpabilidad en Percy?

–Venga, Molly, déjate consentir –Arthur le apretó suavemente los hombros mientras dejaba en la mesa –Hoy es tu día –afirmó.

Mi día... El día de las madres le regaló una media sonrisa. Hace siete días, siete horribles días había perdido a su hijo Fred. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar este día sin él? Observó cuidadosamente a George, era su copia exacta, sin embargo, podía ver el dolor de su hijo tras la máscara de su sonrisa, el dolor de todos en realidad.

Mi día... El día de las madres le regaló una media sonrisa. Hace siete días, siete horribles días había perdido a su hijo Fred. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar este día sin él? Observó cuidadosamente a George, era su copia exacta, sin embargo, podía ver el dolor de su hijo tras la máscara de su sonrisa, el dolor de todos en realidad.

Sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta recordando años anteriores en donde en esas mismas fechas La Madriguera estaba llena de lechuzas de sus hijos, que aunque todos estuvieran en el colegio o trabajando nunca se olvidaban de ella y de su día

La solemnidad con la que Percy escribía, prometiendo llevar las mejores calificaciones; los detalles de Ginny y la dulzura con la que los escribía; las bromas de los gemelos Fred y George, diciendo que harán honor del día de las madres en el colegio, asegurándole a Molly un gran dolor de cabeza; el simple detalle del insensible Ron de mandarle una carta era más que suficiente; Charlie hablando sobre las madres dragón; y Bill, su primer hijo, prometiendo volver de Egipto lo más rápido posible para darle el abrazo y beso que se merecía.

Todo era perfecto, aquellos días que sus hijos le dedicaban eran perfectos; pero ahora todo había cambiado, esos días estaban muy lejanos, y Molly Weasley sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Sintió que sus ojos se aguaban, y no queriendo mostrarse así ante sus hijos se levantó abruptamente de la mesa.

–Creo que la ropa ya está seca, y si no la quito rápido se... se pondrá dura –tuvo que dar su patética excusa cuando siete pares de ojos se dirigieron a ella.

–Yo lo haré, mamá. –Se ofreció Ginny levantándose en el acto.

–No, querida, yo lo haré –insistió cuando sintió que ya no podría aguantar más las lágrimas –. Tú ayuda en la cocina, Ginny.

Salió hacia el patio trasero y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran silenciosamente. ¿Por qué la vida les había hecho esto? ¿Por qué precisamente a ellos? Eran buenas personas, luchaban por lo que era correcto; sabían que habían sido tiempos de guerra, que todo podía ocurrir pero no se había sentido tan cerca de ella desde la muerte de sus hermanos hace ya tanto tiempo.

Sintió una mano que tocaba gentilmente su hombro y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con su mandil y contesto sin girarse.

–Ahora no, Arthur. –trató de sonar fuerte pero su voz se quebró al finalizar.

–¿Mamá?

–Ginny. –No pudo disimular su sorpresa al girarse y encontrar a su hija menor viéndola con preocupación y al mismo tiempo determinación.

–Mama, creo que deberíamos entrar... –dijo ligeramente vacilante y tratando de eliminar el nudo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta.

–Regresa tú, Ginny, estaré un rato más aquí.

–Pero, mama, tenemos que volver... –insistió Ginny dando unos pasos hacia ella.

–No, Ginny –dijo ahora firmemente y viéndola cara a cara. –Tengo que terminar aquí antes de volver.

–Es tu día, mama, ven con nosotros.

Y fue lo que hizo enojar a Molly. ¿Es que su hija no lo entendía? No podía pretender que todo estaba bien, que su siempre bromista Fred no se había ido, no podía regresar como si nada y olvidar todo el dolor que hace apenas una semana había sentido y que sentiría por el resto de su vida. No aún.

–Cómo regresar, Ginny –murmuró – cuando me han quitado mi sentimiento de ser madre; cómo regresar cuando se que uno de mis hijos se fue y jamás volverá; como regresar y ver la cara de sufrimiento que se esconde tras las medias sonrisas de cada uno de mis hijos.¿ Cómo regresar, Ginny? ¡Dímelo! –Terminó alzando levemente la voz haciendo que Ginny frunciera cada vez más y más el ceño.

–Por todo eso, mama –dijo suavemente pero firme –. Por todo lo que me has dicho debes regresar, por nosotros.

–Tú no lo entenderías, Ginny –afirmo luego de suspirar –. Nunca lo entenderás hasta que seas madre.

–Puede que no entienda eso –se acercó un poco más a su mamá –, pero no tengo que ser madre para entender que nuestra familia se está desmoronando –señalo hacia su casa –. George no puede eres al espejo sin comenzar a llorar, Percy no puede vivir con la culpa, y Ron va de aquí para allá pálido y con la mirada perdida –sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas que lucho por contener –. ¡No eres la única que sufre, mamá!

Molly se quedo sin habla mientras observaba a su hija; su Ginny quien tan pocas veces lloraba, su Ginny quien demostraba ser la más fuerte a pesar de ser de las que más le dolía la muerte de Fred.

–Tenemos que seguir adelante, mamá –continuó Ginny –. Todos sufrimos con _su_ muerte, y aún así estamos todo juntos tratando de animarte, mamá, estamos siguiendo adelante...

Y sin previo aviso Molly se echó a llorar desesperada y angustiosamente; sin pensarlo más, Ginny estrecho en un fuerte abrazo a su madre mientras ella misma luchaba contra las lágrimas y trataba de consolar a su mamá al mismo tiempo.

–Oh, Ginny –sollozó –, mírame, la hija consolando a la madre –se sonó la nariz de un papel que había sacado de quien sabe donde –; no sabes cuánto lo extraño... solo ha pasado una semana y extraño todo de Fred, y ver a George sólo empeora las cosas –se limpió una fugaz lágrima –, no me imagino cómo es para George.

–Una pesadilla –dijo Ginny –, para todos lo es, mamá. Te necesitamos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Molly asintió firmemente alisando su ropa y secándose algunas lágrimas rezagadas.

–Gracias, hija –agradeció Molly viviendo a abrazar a Ginny –. Has crecido tanto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, espero que lo sepas.

Ginny sonrió, separándose del abrazo y apretando cálidamente la mano de su mamá.

–Soy lo que soy gracias a ti –sonrió –-; todos necesitan ayuda alguna vez, y nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti, al igual que tu lo estuviste para nosotros.

En ese momento Molly no pudo estar más orgullosa de sus hijos, Ginny tenía razón, había perdido uno pero tenía otros seis que en esos momentos la necesitaban más que nunca, al igual que ella necesitaba de sus hijos.

–Volvamos a casa, Ginny –Molly tomo de la mano a su hija y se encaminaron a La Madriguera, estaban a punto de llegar cuando Molly paro, miro a su hija y preguntó: –¿Sin rastros de lágrimas, hija?

–Sin rastros de lágrimas –confirmo; Ginny sabía que no era del todo cierto, todavía tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos, pero como había dicho antes, todos necesitaban ayuda alguna vez, y ahora, su mama la necesitaba de sus hijos.

Entraron a La Madriguera aún tomadas de la mano, y a Molly le sorprendió un poco ver a todos en la misma posición en la que los había dejado; respiro hondo y sintió como Ginny apretaba su mano mostrándole que ahí estaba.

–Feliz día de las madres, mama –dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Feliz día, mamá –Bill se acercó rápidamente colocándose tras ella y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su mamá.

–Que este día sea el mejor de todos, madre –deseó Percy con su habitual tono pomposo, pero a esta vez a nadie le importó, y se colocó al lado izquierdo de Bill.

–Te amo, mama, feliz día –Charlie se acercó también colocándose al lado de Bill haciendo que este quitara una mano del hombro de su madre para que Charlie pudiera colocarla ahí.

–Te extrañe –susurró Ron posicionándose al lado de Ginny no sin antes darle un gran abrazo a su mama.

–Gracias por todo, mamá –George se acercó lentamente, y con un nudo en la garganta, le dio un gran abrazo a la persona que siempre está para él y para sus hermanos, la persona que, pese a todo, te amara y protegerá, tu madre –. No podría haber pedido una mejor mamá.

George se colocó al lado opuesto de Ginny, dejando un espacio inconscientemente a su lado como si esperara que Fred llegara también; sabía internamente que no era así, sin embargo no se molesto en corregir su error porque sabían que Fred siempre estaría ahí.

–Feliz día, Molly. –Y sonriendo suavemente sabiendo que todo mejoraría con el tiempo, Arthur se acercó, dio un enorme y cariñoso beso a su esposa, y se situó atrás de sus hijos mayores, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny.

Y Molly sabía que ese día de las madres no sería perfecto, ni lleno de alegrías con sus siete hijos a su lado mimándola todo el día; sin embargo, sabía que ese día de las madres sería el comienzo de su nueva vida con seis hijos, y un nuevo renacer para el hogar Weasley.

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy con una historia que se me ocurrio hace mucho tiempo...

Bueno, se sitúa en el primer día de las madres luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, en México se celebra el 10 de mayo, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no lo subí ése día XD

¡Espero que les haya gustado y si sí, dejen muchos revieqws! Es un One-shot así que solo hay una oportunidad de dejar sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos :D

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
